Lemons for Christmas
by Grenn-shouts- yield
Summary: the hetalia cast go to a christmas market and... things... happen  rating will go up later


disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING... appart from the narrator and his multicoloured chair

**Lemons for Christmas**

**_prolouge: deep prussian blue_**

It was the weekend before Christmas and I had invited everyone to a christmas Market, Because I'm just that awesome.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my chair?"

"You mean... MY chair, right?"

"Get out get out get out get out."

"No it's my chair... of AWESOMENESS!"

"Hey i don't want any trouble, i just want to do my job... MY job. I'm am ment to be the narrator of this story! Who are you anyway?"

At this point the three wonderful women writing this story decided there should be no narrator for you hear tha tboys?

"What? I didn't do anything wrong...i came to work ,on time may i add, and find this a-hole in some fancy prussian blue suit sitting in my speical multicoloured narrater chair? And i get written out of the story? I have read the script he lives a full life...and even gets some action! And i get written off in the first fucking paragraph! How can you do this to me? I have a imagariry family and dog to feed!"

and Then the nameless naracter fell over dead.

"Ok,ok. i take that back! I'll leave!"

But he was already dead.

"No... no i'll always be alive in your imagination..."

"Awesome...do i get to be narrator now?"

No.

"Fine then let me disapear into the night...awesomely!"

He then preceed to walk silenced to the window, he lightly carresed the latch with his finger tips, before smirking and pulling open the window. He could feel a cold breaze from the east bitting at his warm cheecks. He pulled a small bottle of fine (german) Beer out from one of the pockets of his long coat. He opened the bottle and touched it's cool, moist neck with his fingers, and then read the label.

"This will do... this will do."

He touched the bottle to his lips and let the liquid swell into his mouth, resiting the urge to down it and breaking the norm, he savered the cold chrisp liquid as if it was his last. He drank till the bottle was only half full (or half emty depending on how you looked at it). He glanced at it from beneath his lashes, his blue coat moving silently in the wind, He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small box of matches much like what you wound find in a hotel. He placed two fingers on either sides of the box and tapped lightly on the end of it, exposing the matches he then picked up one of the matches. He draged it across the rough side of the match box but it failed to light. He scowled and threw the match out of the window, he strolled across the room and palced the bottle down on the multicoloured chair He struck a match and watched for a second, the flames danced in his eyes, seeming to refect his very soul, he lowed his hand to the lip of the bottle, droping the match into the still cool liquid. He watched as the bottle was engolfed by the flames then the flameds engolfed the chair. Then the body next to it. The air was quickly clouded by the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh. He chuckeled with the air of insainty in his breath. He then turned his back on the flames and his past and walked swiftly to the still open window he leaned out of it his hands supporting him, and inhauled the sweet damp air signing with relief as he felt the coolness on his pale skin. He felt a war of two temputures rageing, his face cool and his back sweating with the heat given off by burning flesh and a wasted beer he elegantly climbed onto the window sill and and dived face forward into the night the last thing you would have heard at that time would be the sound of flames burning all in their path and a mad mans laugh.

kesesese.

A/N:

thanks for reading...

err... I suck at wrinting these summary things

this was written by me and my friends (most of the credit for this should probrably go to them) and as the title suggests there will be lemons in it so the rating will go up.

i'm very sorry for making Prussia seem really creepy

hope you liked it and please tell me if you did or didn't

and i'm also not sure where this story is going to to go so I am very open to suggestions if you wanna make any


End file.
